Charged
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: Harm/Singer; SUMMARY: Loren was about to sign out for the day when her path was blocked by the Master at Arms.


TITLE: Charged

AUTHOR: VIDZ

PAIRING: Harm/Loren

SEASON: nothing specific, but I'm leaning towards the early times of Loren's tenure with HQ

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I may not always have been enthused about the city I live in, but now I truly am grateful to my parents for settling down here. While other parts of our country were flooded due to the heavy rain the past weekend, so heavy no-one can remember anything like it before, and most of our bigger rivers flooding entire regions, as a result taking the lives of two people with one more missing, we were safe.

This just tops of the extreme weather we've been having this year, while last year it was normal. I'm far from an expert, but such an extreme and total change of weather over a single winter is neither normal nor natural.

According to Jacques Bergier (french genius, renowned scientist, Maquis agent, saboteur, book author,...) experiments have started already in the 60's on ways to influence, if not directly control, weather. Wonder if they've finally managed to find a way because there is no way global warming can so completely change weather over one winter nor has it gotten that bad yet... Yup, I know this idea is extremely far-fetched, but that's the only explanation I can come up with that makes even a little sense.

SUMMARY: Loren was about to sign out for the day when her path was blocked by the Master at Arms.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Loren was about to sign out for the day when her path was blocked by the Master at Arms.

"Something wrong?" Loren looked up the wide, broad chest, bristling with medals, at the man staring impassively down at her.

"Ma'am, I have orders to escort you to the conference room. Go with us peacefully or we'll be forced to restrain you."

Loren glared in anger and confusion. What the hell was going on? She hadn't done anything wrong...

Complying with the MAA Loren followed him.

Their trip ended at the conference room, where the MAA stopped, knocked and waited for the okay to enter.

Following him inside, Singer saw the Admiral and CDR Rabb waiting.

_' What's going on?'_ Loren wondered again with dread.

The Master at Arms came to attention "Sir, LT Singer has been brought in as ordered."

Chegwidden nodded "Good, you may leave."

As the three men left the Admiral looked to his left "Mr Rabb, do what you have to do."

As Chegwidden left, leaving them alone with that puzzling statement, Rabb stood and approached Loren, who was looking up at him in trepidation.

"What's going on, CDR?"

Harm's serious gaze unsettled her even more.

"You're being held for questioning, LT."

"On what grounds, sir? What are the charges?"

"Grand theft."

Loren sputtered in indignation "That's bullshit! I didn't steal anything!"

"Yes, you did, LT."

Just as Loren was about to demand he specify Harm declared with a calm voice "You stole my heart."

_' WHAT? '_

"I figure I could demand it back..." Harm continued conversationally, ignoring Loren's wide eyes "But I won't."

"You won't?" Loren parroted dumbly, stunned.

"No, I won't." Harm confirmed with a nod "Instead, I want your heart in return."

Stepping dangerously close Harm reached out and put a light hand on Loren's sternum. Loren stood still, barely breathing as she tried to figure out the reason she hadn't escaped the room yet.

The room was completely silent as Harm watched Loren struggle with a response.

"You're kidding me, right?"

It wasn't a response he wanted, but he couldn't say he hadn't expected it. Thank god he'd been smart enough to do this in private, not like that idiot who'd proposed to his girlfriend during a basketball game in front of hundreds of people and TV cameras... This way the only people who'd know about his failure would be himself, Loren and the Admiral, who'd given him the permission to pursue a relationship with Loren.

"I can't believe you'd do something like this..."

Even though he had expected it, it still hurt.

Loren continued, her embarrassment at being the subject of affection of such a respected man and indignation at being brought here in such a manner taking over, not letting her see the hurt in Harm's eyes.

"I... I can't do this right now..."

She stammered out and staggered out of the room, fully aware of Harm's heartbroken gaze following her. Her hand on the doorknob, ready to escape, she suddenly stopped for a second as she battled her inner demons and fears.

Turning briefly around she looked back at Harm, finally noticing how devastated he looked as he stared down at his hands. Remorse and some other emotions, emotions she needed time to sort through, threatened to drown her as she found her courage.

"Come to my place for dinner at 2000 hours and we'll talk about what happens next."

Drowning in pain Harm at first thought he'd imagined the words, but when he looked up he could see Loren observing him with a tentative hope.

When she caught his eyes she gave a small smile, trying to let him know she wasn't rejected him and that she was sorry for hurting him.

Seeing Harm's grin come to life as the man's back straightened and shoulders sqared she knew he'd received her message.

Her smile widening she left the conference room to head home in order to prepare everything for their first date.

THE END

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
